Quand les filles sont belles
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Comme toujours, il faut que Lebeau tente de charmer les dames, que Hogan monte des plans impossibles, que Carter soit aussi naïf qu'explosif, que Klink soit plus manipulable qu'une poupée de chiffon, et que la Gestapo soit plus inefficace, et la Résistance beaucoup plus brillante, que ce que la réalité historique n'aurait jamais permis. Une journée de plus dans le monde d'Hogan...


Note de l'auteur : Je vous présente ce petit texte pour la fête de la Musique, j'ai encore du mal à bien prendre le fandom en main, et je pense que cette histoire va avoir besoin d'une sérieuse relecture. Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

* * *

 _Quand les filles sont belles…_

* * *

Lebeau attendait impatiemment à l'entrée du tunnel. Il commençait à s'y faire, d'être coincé dans ce boyau de terre pendant bien trop longtemps. Il essayait de faire passer son inquiétude en faisant les 100 pas, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment assez de place pour ce faire. Au moins, il était rassuré. Il se souvenait avoir fait lui-même l'étayage de cette galerie la saison dernière, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête de s'écrouler sur lui. C'était tout de même un maigre réconfort.

Tout à coup, il sentit un truc froid lui tomber dans le cou. Il leva la tête pour voir qu'il était sous la trappe, et que celle-ci s'était ouverte, laissant tomber un peu de neige au passage. Il s'écarta et sortit son surin, mais ce n'était qu'une question de procédure, des fois que le soldat qui passerait ses bottes par-là ne serait pas de la bonne armée.

Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas des bottes, mais des petits souliers sombres et vernis, accompagnés par une paire de jambes merveilleusement galbées et entourées de bas nylons.

Oh, ce que son enfermement au Stalag pouvait lui peser…

Oh, ce qu'il donnerait pour laisser ses doigts remonter jusqu'au sommet de cette couture sombre qui appelait son regard.

Il n'eut guère le temps de lancer son baratin pour charmer la donzelle qui s'aventurait sur ses terres, avant que Carter et Newkirk ne passent également leurs grosses bottes dégoutantes par la trappe. Il les sermonna tout de même, pour faire bonne mesure.

.oOo.

La belle mademoiselle, Marie, était envoyée par le réseau de la résistance française et possédait des informations importantes sur de nombreuses arrestations perpétrées par la Gestapo sur des membres majeurs du réseau. Ils étaient tous en dangers si ces hommes venaient à parler.

Il suffisait d'aller les chercher, mais voilà, la Gestapo les avaient fait transférés en France pour éviter ce genre de problème. Le Stalag n'était pas tout prêt, mais les plans machiavéliques des Fritz empêchaient qui que ce soit d'autre d'entrer en action.

Bien évidemment, ils reçurent des ordres de Londres et Hogan dut désigner des volontaires. Le sort de Lebeau en était jeté.

Le lendemain, ils montèrent de nouveau un plan incroyable pour embarquer à quatre dans un camion de transport. Lebeau passa pour un fou toute la journée, tandis que le colonel était occupé à manipuler Klink.

« Vous voyez, Colonel, LeBeau a récemment reçu des nouvelles de la part de sa petite-amie, Francine. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un, un peintre à Paris, et voudrait le quitter. Il est complètement fou de chagrin depuis ce matin, et il refuse de m'écouter. J'ai peur qu'il ne songe à contacter le Comité d'Évasion… »

Le soir même, LeBeau manqua l'appel et Hogan parvient à ficeler ses mensonges avec un art digne de la marine. Klink était convaincu que le sergent s'était évadé pour rejoindre la France. Carter, déguisé en soldat Allemand, fut donc chargé d'emmener Hogan avec lui dans le camion pour aller le récupérer. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la route d'Hammelburg pour que le français et la jeune résistante rejoigne leur convoi.

.oOo.

Le plan se passait beaucoup trop bien. Klink était tellement coopératif avec leurs petites machinations que ça en devenait soupçonneux. Ils avaient un camion chargé d'essence, des papiers, des couvertures et des uniformes. Il leur manquait juste quelques milliers de marks et une toile de tente pour se sentir en vacances.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la capitale et rejoignirent le point de rendez-vous fixé par les autres membres de la Résistance. La mission s'annonçait tout de même risquée, d'une part, ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour réussir leur coup, mais d'autre part, il y avait sans doute eu des traitres dans le réseau.

Pour le moment, ils avaient camouflé le camion loin de tout et s'étaient cachés dans la végétation à quelques pas du lieu de rendez-vous. Ils attendirent quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture s'arrête de l'autre côté de la route. Deux magnifiques jeunes femmes en descendirent, et Hogan poussa un soupir.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, colonel. LeBeau a un sixième sens qui lui permet de flairer les filles de loin ! Je suis prêt à parier que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est porté volontaire, même.

—Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il ne foute pas tout en l'air.

—Je serais plutôt sceptique là-dessus. LeBeau se fait toujours avoir par les filles.

—Tu es étonnamment juste, pour une fois, Carter. Très, tant qu'on en est à parler de paris, tu as toujours une cartouche de cigarettes d'avance, planqué quelque part dans le tunnel ?

—Mais, comment– ?

—Je parie une cartouche qu'il va encore se faire avoir. »

LeBeau avait reçu des ordres très stricts. Il devait seulement expliquer aux personnes de la Résistance qu'il faisait partie d'un autre groupe, et que d'autres hommes le rejoindraient plus tard. Si les filles étaient honnêtes, alors Carter et Hogan feraient leur apparition. Sinon, ils avaient promis de le suivre de loin et d'intervenir en cas de problème. Quoiqu'il arrive, si elles étaient à la solde de la Gestapo, elles ne pourraient pas résister l'envie de vouloir se servir de LeBeau pour les coincer tous d'un coup.

Le français monta à bord du véhicule, qui s'éloigna.

« Paris tenu, confirma Carter. Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient collabos... »

La jeune résistante qui les accompagnait soupira.

« Vous pensez encore connaître quelque chose des femmes, après avoir passé autant de temps dans votre camp ?

—Bien sûr, répliqua Hogan en montant dans le camion. On apprend tous les jours auprès des jeunes résistantes. »

La voiture s'arrêta devant un charmant hôtel de banlieue et Marie entra discrètement quelques temps plus tard. Elle revint vers eux après avoir réservé une chambre juste à côté de celle occupée par les jeunes femmes qui avaient emmenés LeBeau, et les laissa se débrouiller pour la suite des opérations. Elles avaient fait l'erreur de ne pas se préoccuper plus que ça d'une porte communicante entre les deux chambres distinctes. Celle-ci était dûment fermée à clé et condamnée par deux gros meubles, un de chaque côté. Hogan regretta pendant un instant que Newkirk ne soit pas là avec eux pour forcer la serrure en un instant.

Ils se débrouillèrent tout de même avec Carter pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

LeBeau semblait être bien occupé à charmer les filles, ou à être charmées par elles plutôt. Ils bavardaient doucement tous les trois, une bouteille de vin était sortie.

« Tout à l'air de bien se passer, chuchota Carter. Il n'en dit pas trop.

—Attends un peu que le vin lui monte à la tête. »

Ils attendirent encore une bonne heure, se relayant pour surveiller le déroulement des opérations de l'autre côté du mur. Les filles venaient d'allumer une radio et LeBeau se laissait aller à danser avec elle.

« Est-ce que vous diriez pas que la voie est libre, Colonel ?

—Restons prudents. Et puis, laissons ces deux colombes lui tourner encore autour pendant quelques instants, qu'il en profite un peu.

—Vous admettez votre défaite alors ? Il va falloir que je fasse de la place dans ma cachette pour pouvoir y rajouter une cartouche. »

Hogan tourna son attention vers LeBeau, préférant ne pas admettre sa défaite trop tôt. Un petit air tranquille sortait de la radio, Hogan pouvait en reconnaître les paroles. _Ah ! Le petit vin blanc qu'on boit sous les tonnelles, quand les filles sont belles…_

« Vous savez, il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé avec d'aussi charmantes demoiselles, baratina le français. Vous savez, je ne suis pas un très bon danseur d'habitude. J'aimerai que mon Colonel soit là pour voir les progrès que je fais dans vos bras, très chère.

—Ce qu'il faut être prêt à faire pour séduire les femmes, ricana Carter.

—Chut. Je crois qu'il y a un problème. Tu te souviens du dernier spectacle que Klink nous a laissé organiser ?

—Comment l'oublier, LeBeau a attiré l'attention de toute le monde avec son déhanché magnifique. Cette robe lui allait vraiment comme un gant. »

Hogan lui fit signe de se taire encore une fois, et sortit son arme. Une minute plus tard, ils firent irruption dans la chambre et les deux jeunes femmes devinrent leurs prisonnières.

« Merci d'être intervenu si rapidement, Colonel.

—Qu'est-ce qui les a démasquées ?

—La radio. Ce qu'on entend, c'est une radio collabos, et elle était déjà réglée sur cette fréquence quand on est arrivés. »

Bien évidemment, les deux traitres n'étaient pas vraiment volontaires pour coopérer avec eux et leur livrer les précieuses informations qu'elles connaissaient sans doute. Après, tout, il fallut quand même un bon quart d'heure de manipulation de la part d'Hogan pour qu'elles leur disent où étaient retenus captifs les chefs de la résistance qu'elles avaient permis d'arrêter.

S'y infiltrer seul et sans équipement n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… Du moins jusqu'à ce que Marie ne les rejoigne avec un ami. Ils pourraient avoir plusieurs hommes pour les aider, et du matérielle, et la résistance allait se faire un plaisir de prendre soin de ces deux demoiselles.

L'infiltration fut décidée pour le soir même. Après tout, la Gestapo pouvait se rendre compte à n'importe quel moment qu'ils avaient un problème, et ils ne s'attendaient sans doute pas à ce que Hogan ait fait tout le chemin depuis le Stalag 13…

Des uniformes, de faux papiers officiels, on récupère le camion de Klink en passant, et ils purent entrer dans la base sans problème. Hogan poussa même le vice jusqu'à demander à voir les prisonniers pour pouvoir les interroger lui-même. Le plus gros problème restait… de ressortir. Hogan avait prévu ce coup-là avec Carter, qu'il observait de loin piéger un bâtiment de munitions de l'autre côté du camp. L'explosion détournerait l'attention des gardes, et ils pourraient sortir sans trop de problèmes.

« Je me demande parfois combien vous êtes, là-haut, de savant-fous à vous relayer... médita Hogan quand Carter les rejoignit dans le camion.

—Oh, tu sais, répondit tranquillement Carter, de toute façon, avec les voix dans ma tête, on s'est mis d'accord pour dire qu'on était qu'un.

—Tu peux commencer, Carter… »

Tout se passa sans accroche. Il restait plus que le problème de rentrer au Stalag. Ce n'était une perspective réjouissante pour aucun d'entre eux, mais le devoir les appelait. Heureusement, ils avaient bien quelques jours devant eux pour goûter les délices de Paris, avant de devoir retourner auprès de Klink…

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 1751

"100 façons de dire "Je t'aime"" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : 46) "Tu peux commencer."

"Défis de saison" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Fête de la Musique : "Ah le petit vin blanc" écrit par Réjac et Borel-Clerc (chanté par Tino Rossi ou Lina Margy)

"Super 2000 : Le concours du 18" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : [Défi 066 : F ; 1 000 mots minimum] Faites dire à l'un de vos personnages : « De toute façon, avec les voix dans ma tête, on s'est mis d'accord pour dire qu'on était qu'un. »

"Super 2000 : Le concours du 18" de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons : [Défi 069 : D] Ecrire sur deux personnages témoin d'un évènement et faisait des paris au fur et à mesure que celui-ci se déroule.


End file.
